kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bra-ket
Notacioni Bra-Ket, është një formalizim (sistem simbolesh) i shpikur nga Pol Dirak (Paul Dirac) për të thjeshtuar prezantimin e llogaritjeve në Mekanikën Kuantike në një menyre sa më kompakte. Aparati matematik për përshkrimin e fenomenëve fizikë në degën e mekanikës kuantike përfshin kryesisht Algjebren Lineare dhe Teorinë e Probabilitetit. Një Ket përcaktohet si një vector në një hapesire Hilbertiane. Bra dhe Ket Përdorimi më i zakonshem : Mekanika kuantike Në mekanikën kuantike, gjendja e një sistemi fizik jepet nga rreze njesi në një hapesirë Hilbertiane të ndashme komplekse , \mathcal{H} , ose, në menyre ekuvalente, nga një pikë në hapesirën projektive të sistemit. Cdovektor në këtë rreze quhet një "ket" dhe shkruhet si |\psi\rangle , e cila lexohet si "ket psaj ''". (ψ'' mund të zevendesohet me symbole, shkronja numra ose edhe fjale sipas rastit për ket.) Ket mund të shikohet si një vektor kolonë dhe (në rast se kemi një bazë në hapesirën Hilbertiane) mund të shkruhet në komponente, : |\psi\rangle = (c_0, c_1, c_2, ...)^T, ku hapesira Hilbertiane në fjalë është e fundme. Në një hapesirë dimensionale të pafundme ka një numër të pafundem komponentesh dhe ket mund të shkruhet në një notacion kompleks duke i ngjitur një bra (shiko më poshtë). Për shembull, : \langle x|\psi\rangle = \psi(x)\ = c e^{- ikx}. Cdo ket |\psi\rangle ka një bra duale , t shkruajtur si \langle\psi| . Për shembull, një bra që i korrespondon ketit |\psi\rangle të melartem do të jetë një vektor rreshti. : \langle\psi| = (c_0^*, c_1^*, c_2^*,...). Kjo është një funksional linear i vazhdueshem nga H numrat komplekse \mathbb{C} , i përcaktuar nga : : \langle\psi| : H \to \mathbb{C}: \langle \psi | \left( |\rho\rangle \right) = \operatorname{IP}\left( |\psi\rangle \;,\; |\rho\rangle \right) për të gjitha kets |\rho\rangle ku \operatorname{IP}( \cdot , \cdot ) jep produktin e brendshem të përcaktuar në hapesirën Hilbertiane. Në këtë rast avantazhi i notacionit bra-ket bëhet i qartë : kur leshojme parantezat (sic është e zakonshme me funksionet lineare) dhe bashkojme se bashku vizat vertikale në marrim \langle\psi|\rho\rangle , e cila është një notacion i zakonshem për produktin e brendshem në hapesirën Hilbertiane. Ky kombinim i bra me ket formon një numër kompleks të quajtur bra-ket ose braket. Përdorime më të përgjithshme Operatore lineare Vetite Notacioni bra-ket u dizenjua për lehtesimin e manipulimeve formale të shprehjeve linearo-algjebrike. Disa nga vetite që lejojnë këto manipulime jepen me poshte. Në seksionet e meposhtme, c''1 dhe ''c''2 tregojnë numra komplekse arbitrare, c* qendron për të konjuguarin komplex conjugate të c, ''A dhe B'' tregojnë operatore lineare arbitrare, dhe duhet theksuar se këto veti qendrojnë për cfaredo zgjedhje të bra dhe ket. Anti-komutacioni Vektori Bra është antikomutativi i Ket. Një vektor Ket në hapesirën Hilbertiane mund të jetë * një kolonë me elemente diskrete a1, a2, a3... * një kolonë me një numër të pafundem elementesh Në rastin e fundit normalizimi i Ket bëhet duke marrë parasysh konvergjencën e series në nënhapesiren vektoriale përkatese. Lineariteti * Meqenese bra jane funksionale lineare, :: \langle\phi| \; \bigg( c_1|\psi_1\rangle + c_2|\psi_2\rangle \bigg) = c_1\langle\phi|\psi_1\rangle + c_2\langle\phi|\psi_2\rangle. * Nga percaktimi i mbledhjes dhe shumezimit skalar te funksionaleve lineare ne hapësiren duale, :: \bigg(c_1 \langle\phi_1| + c_2 \langle\phi_2|\bigg) \; |\psi\rangle = c_1 \langle\phi_1|\psi\rangle + c_2\langle\phi_2|\psi\rangle. Asociativiteti Po te kemi nje shprehje qe perfshin numra komplekse, bra, ket, prodhime te brendshme, proshime te jashtme, dhe/ose operatore lineare (me perjashtim te mbledhjes), te shkruara ne notacionin bra-ket, grupimet ne paranteza nuk kane rendesi (i.e., pra vetia e asociativitetit qendron). per shembull: :: \lang \psi| (A |\phi\rang) = (\lang \psi|A)|\phi\rang :: (A|\psi\rang)\lang \phi| = A(|\psi\rang \lang \phi|) e keshtu me rradhe. Shprehjet mund te shkruhen, ne menyre koncise, pa paranteza. Vini re se vetia e asociativitetit ''nuk qendron per shprehje qe perfshine operatore jo-lineare, si operatori i rikthimit kohor antilinear ne fizike. Konjugimi Hermitian Bra dhe ket të përbëra Reprezantimi nepermjet bra dhe ket Operatori njesi Notacioni që përdoret nga matematikanet Lexime të metejshme * Lidhje të jashtme *Richard Fitzpatrick, "Quantum Mechanics: A graduate level course", The University of Texas at Austin. ** 1. Ket space ** 2. Bra space ** 3. Operators ** 4. The outer product ** 5. Eigenvalues and eigenvectors *Robert Littlejohn, Lecture notes on "The Mathematical Formalism of Quantum mechanics", including bra-ket notation. Category:Mekanikë kuantike cs:Diracova notace de:Bra-Ket en:Bra-ket notation es:Notación cor-chete fr:Notation bra-ket he:סימון דיראק hu:Braket-jelölés ia:Notation bra-ket it:Notazione bra-ket ja:ブラ-ケット記法 ko:브라-켓 표기법 nl:Diracnotatie pl:Notacja Diraca pt:Notação Bra-ket sl:Diracov zapis sv:Bra-ket-notation uk:Бра-кет нотація zh:狄拉克符号